Phantom Assassin
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: Suddenly, because of a change of work place Kuroko's father had, our favorite teal head was off to another place with a new school.


**Chapter One**

It was late in the afternoon when Kuroko Tetsuya went back home. Entering the gate of his residence, he slightly frowned. He thought of his teammates' actions. They were all inhumanely good in basketball and because of that, they can't have fun like they always did before. Example of this was his partner, Aomine Daiki. He had became more agitated and more frustrated that no one would be able to match him. He would snap at someone who isn't good to mark him. It started with him. But a few days after, the other four went on the same path. Akashi Seijuro had been the last. He had become a different person- far apart the person that he have known.

Kuroko shook his head. He opened the door of his house. Then he realized. Had it been unlocked? He looked at the lobby and found 2 pairs of shoes he'd never thought he would see after class.

Kuroko immediately took off his and put on an indoor slipper before he went to check the living room. Then there he found a sight that never disappoint.

It was his father drinking a coffee and his mother drinking a tea.

''I'm home,'' Kuroko said.

''Ah,'' the man noticed his son's presence. ''There you are, Tetsuya. Dress up and we have something to talk about.''

Tetsuya tilted his head slightly but did so nonetheless.

After he got dressed into his casual clothes, he returned back down the living room (his room was up stairs).

''Take a seat,'' his father gestured. Tetsuya nodded. He sat infront of his father. ''I,'' there was a pause before he continued, ''got promoted.''

''That's good, father,'' Tetsuya said. But why return home to tell him? It has never happened even once before. It was something that made him confused. His parents' work require them to leave early from home and return back quite late at night.

''The thing is,'' his father continued, ''I am tranferred to somewhere far from here. My work requires me to move out and I can't merely leave you two here.''

''So, honey, you are saying that we're moving?'' his mother finally said.

''Yes.''

''I wouldn't mind,'' Mrs. Kuroko said. ''I resigned from my job earlier and decided to take care of the house and Tetsuya.''

''Eh?'' the news shocked him.

''So what do you say?'' Mr. Kuroko waited for his answer.

Kuroko contemplated. He doesn't want to burden his parents and stay here. Taxes and such would be bigger if he did.

He closed his eyes and breathed. ''Alright. When do we leave?''

* * *

Kuroko told no one at school except for the teachers. So by the time he was gone, it was a shock for his Miracle classmate/s.

''What? He didn't told me about this! And it's just by the near the end of the school year.''

Then the news was carried out to reach the basketball club.

* * *

''You're enrolling to Kunugigaoka Middle School,'' his father said.

''Yes,'' Kuroko replied.

''The school is quite alike Teiko but it sure has more higher standards. But I remember, Tetsuya, I won't force you to go up to their level. Go on to your pace.''

Kuroko Tetsuya just tilted his head in confusion.

* * *

Kuroko was placed in Class D as he barely passed the entrance test. (And no. He was good academically. It's just that some of the items haven't been taught to him).

He wasn't able to gain any new friends as they forgot his existence a few minutes later.

Not to mention, he was late for school for a week. Just how was he going to catch up?

Kuroko spent his days in Class D without talking to anyone. And finally, when it was already the final test, he did his best despite of his a week of lack of knowledge.

His best landed him on Class E, otherwise known as Class End.

* * *

By the time his 3rd year started, Kuroko was up to climbing up a hill way. Fortunately, he was used to Teiko's monstrous training session, though it didn't stop him from arriving out of breath.

He reached the door of his classroom and opened it. The aura was depressing as hell. The people were not too lively unlike the others at the main building. And it would seem like no one had noticed him.

Kuroko immediately went inside and picked the chair in the further most corner of the classroom.

He, again, spent most of his days without talking to someone except when it was time for class attendance. (His teacher was a jolly woman who sometimes forgets about him and was the type to not give up. She always do something to make the class liven up but ends up in failure.)

Then, one day, a fated encounter of their regular teacher, it had been some people in the government and a strange mascot went inside during homeroom.

The said mascot saying that it had been his work that the moon was now officially crescent.

 _ **Now to think of it,**_ Kuroko thought. It had been the very first time he noticed the problem at all.

* * *

The door opened and their new unnamed teacher went in.

''Stand.'' All stood.

''Attention.'' Guns were out.

''Bow.'' And the shooting began.

''Nufufufufu. Good morning, class. If you don't mind, I'll take the class attendance while you shoot me,'' their teacher said, still able to dodge hundreds of bullets coming to him.

Despite of the earth-destroying threat that would happen in March, Kuroko couldn't find himself to join the assassination. So there he was, standing idly whilst his classmates did their best.

''Kuroko Tetsuya.''

His name was called.

''Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?'' his teacher frowned. ''It seems like Kuroko-kun is absent today.''

''Excuse me,'' Kuroko called out, emotionless as possible. ''That's me.''

His teacher had his attention to him now. Also his classmates'. They stopped shooting for a while, looking at him. A few minutes later, the yellowish creature freaked out.

''Nyu~!? Since when-''

''From the very start,'' Kuroko interrupted.

Meanwhile his fellow Class E students thought, _ **Who is this guy and why is his presence too low?! Was he here since the start of classes?**_

''... Um. You should continue with what you're doing,'' Kuroko all snapped back to reality and started shooting again whilst their sensei continued with the roll call. All except another teal head in class, Nagisa Shiota, who was staring at Kuroko curiously.

* * *

It was already break time and the class were eating their snacks. Kuroko ate his own silently.

''Hello.''He stared as Nagisa approached him.

''Kuroko-kun, was it?''

Kuroko finished his sandwiches and replied, ''Yes.''

''I haven't seen you around before. Were you a transferee?'' Nagisa asked.

''I transfered here by the near end of 2nd year,'' Kuroko said.

''Really?'' Nagisa said. ''That makes sense. But usually, news of transferees round up around the school.''

''They forgot about me after a few minutes I sat on my chair.''

 _ **That's just sad!** _ Nagisa thought.

''I'm already used to it,'' Kuroko added.

 _ **Don't get used to it!**_

''Yo! My name's Kayano,'' A girl with green hair approached them. ''I couldn't help but eavesdrop! From what school where you from, Kuroko-kun?''

''Teiko Middle School,'' Kuroko replied.

''Eh?! Teiko? That famous school?!'' Sugino exclaimed. Suddenly... Kuroko Tetsuya was surrounded with people.

* * *

''Nyu~! Now class, I'd like you to create a poem with 'it was tentacles all along' as the ending,'' the yellow octopus raised her hand.

''Sensei!''

''Yes, Kayano?''

''It's a bit late to ask but what's your name? We can't just call you sensei forever!''

The entire class sans Kuroko nodded in agreement.''Hm~'' the unnamed teacher hummed. ''I don't really have a name so feel free to choose one!''

Then, the class went on and did their seat work.

Suddenly, Nagisa stood up. He went forward with his poem on hand. But Kuroko could sense something wrong. Especially when your row mates started to smile a smile reaching their ears. Yes, something was totally wrong. Kuroko stood up silently. Heading towards a certain group of trio.

Just as Nagisa's knife attack failed that he decided to lean on the future Koro-sensei with a smile on his face and a grenade on his chest, Kuroko somewhat scared Terasaka and co. out of their wits.

''Excuse me,'' he , who was holding a remote control out of sorts, screamed with an unmanly scream along with his friends who were nearby. The remote control fell on to the floor.

''What the heck?!'' Terasaka turned to Kuroko. ''You ruined our plan!''

Everyone was paying attention to them ever since they were startled by Terasaka's unmanly scream.

''You were trying to make Nagisa-kun something dangerous,'' Kuroko calmly said.

''What if we were?! The 10 billion was almost ours!''

Kuroko frowned. Not just him but also their teacher.

''What was inside the grenade, Terasaka-kun?'' (Future-to-be-named-as) Koro-sensei asked.

''Just BB pellets and a little gun powder,'' Terasaka replied.

(Future-to-be-named-as) Koro-sensei turned black. He was totally fucking pissed.

The whole class was frightened- scared as (Future-to-be-named-as) Koro-sensei suddenly flew out. The said teacher was back after a few moments later, bringing their residences' name plates.''I promised the government not to hurt you students but that couldn't be said the same as your families and friends. Do something like this again and you know the consiquences.'' he said. Then, he was back to being yellow. ''You three, that was a good plan but you didn't take into account Nagisa-kun's safety.'' Terasaka just clicked his tongue and turned away. ''And Nagisa-kun, that was really a good approach! You hid your bloodlust very well.'' he patted Nagisa's head. ''Lastly, Kuroko-kun, you did well to notice Terasaka and gang's plan.''

 _ **It was hard not to when they were laughing evilly on their seats,**_ Kuroko thought.

''Ah!''

''What is it Kayano-san?''

Everyone was startled by the green head's outburst.

''Your name should be Koro-sensei! Koro from korosanai meaning can't be killed.''

''Nufufufu,'' (Now-named-as) Koro sensei chuckled. ''What a wonderful name!''

And that's how Kuroko's 3rd year life officially started.


End file.
